Ozone generators are known which employ corona discharge to produce ozone from oxygen by action of oxygen atoms on oxygen molecules. These generators employ a high voltage alternating sinusoidal current operating at frequencies of between about 60 and 5,000 Hz and voltages frequently above 20 kilovolts. Such generators require high voltage transformers which are difficult to construct and insulate and which cause the generator to be very large in size.
During breakdown, oxygen or air in the gap becomes partially ionized as several kilovolts of energy is applied to it, and milliampere to ampere currents result. Because of the required operating frequencies and voltages of most known generators and the fragile nature of the dielectrics of the reaction chamber, deterioration of the generators often occurs, requiring maintenance and repair. The construction of known generators requires that the entire unit including generator, transformer and any associated electronics be shipped offsite for repair and maintenance.
To allow a better understanding of the prior art, reference may be made to the following drawings of prior art in which FIGS. 1 and 2, each show a prior art ozone generator.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plate generator 10 is shown having a pair of metallic plate electrodes 12, 14 and a layer of dielectric material 20 therebetween. Electrodes 12, 14 are separated to form a gap 18.
The ozone generator of FIG. 2 employs a tubular geometry and includes a first electrode 25 and a second, larger diameter, electrode 26. Electrode 25 has a layer of dielectric material 27 disposed on the surface thereof and is positioned within electrode 26 to form a gap 28 therebetween.
In known generators, such as those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a high voltage current is applied to the electrodes to produce a corona discharge in the gap. The discharge produces ozone by ionization of oxygen which is present in the gap.